


Zzz, Universo G

by Marbius



Series: Universo G [7]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Diapers, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“El futuro es bonito… pero es mejor vivirlo”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zzz, Universo G

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Universo G me pertenece, no así sus personajes, logos o marcas reconocidas exceptuando los originales.

**Zzz, Universo G**

_“No, no, no._

_Despedidas son: ‘Adiós’._

_Sinónimos de nunca jamás._

_Éste es, nuestro particular ‘Hasta luego’._

—Yo sigo preguntándome con qué alimenta Gustav a sus hijos –frunció la nariz Bill al inclinarse por encima del hombro de Bushido y apreciar el tufo que emanaba del pañal sucio de Benjamin.

—Yo te puedo decir con qué no lo hace –enfatizó Tom al abanicarse frente al rostro para contener las arcadas.

—Pues no son flores y caramelos –murmuró Georg en un tono pálido verdoso. Con la frente contra la pared, admitía su derrota al no poder cambiarle el pañal a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre—. Gus se empeña en darle de comer esas papillas de guisantes con hígado, apostaría lo que sea a que es por eso.

—Bah, no es para tanto –los desdeñó Bushido, que sin un lagrimeo o un síntoma de nauseas por su parte, le daba al bebé unos toques de talco en el trasero—. He olido cosas peores que un bebé sano.

—No vale olerte a ti mismo, ya estás acostumbrado al tufo –bromeó Bill, dispuesto a comerse sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca, pues el rapero le dio con el pañal sucio en el costado—. ¡UGHHH! Tomi, quítamelo, ¡quítamelo!

—¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Abrió Gustav la puerta del cuarto, el ceño fruncido de su frente formando un surco en la piel—. ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? –Extendió los brazos al bebé que cumplía un año.

Casi saltando fuera del regazo de Bushido, Benjamin se abrazó de Gustav con la devoción que sólo los hijos pueden sentir con su madre natural. Las barreras físicas que no permitían a Gustav ser una mujer en su totalidad de la misma manera en que tampoco era un hombre, olvidadas.

—Mmma –balbuceó el bebé, apenas formando palabras torpes. Faltarían meses antes de que algo pudiera ser entendible, pero aquellos pequeños ruiditos guturales, le hinchaban el corazón de orgullo a Gustav, que abrazaba al bebé contra su cuerpo y le daba vueltas.

—¿Ya empezó a llegar la gente? –Preguntó Bill, olisqueándose la ropa, preocupado de que el aroma del pañal con el que Bushido lo había golpeado se hubiera impregnado.

—Yep –asintió Gustav, aún con Benjamin al cuello—. Franny se encarga de la puerta y antes de subir conté el menos una docena de desconocidos.

—Pensé que no ibas a aceptar reporteros –comentó distraído Tom.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero… —Le dio un beso a su hijo en la punta de la nariz—. Quiero presumirle al mundo a mi chiquitín especial.

—Además que pagaron con más de seis cifras por menos de diez fotografías, nada lujoso, sólo ‘entorno familiar’ –admitió Georg al abrazar a Gustav por detrás y darle por su cuenta un beso a Benjamin—. Claro que la historia de que queremos presumir a nuestro retoño también pega.

—Idiotas –rodó Bill los ojos.

—Lo que sea –sonrió Gustav con su perenne sonrisa de mil watts. Ya no tenía otra—. Ahora bajemos. La última vez que vi a las gemelas, estaban acabando con el turrón del pastel. Puedo casi jurar que ya lo mordieron al menos una vez.

Bushido se limpió con discreción una pequeña mancha del mencionado turrón que llevaba sobre la camiseta. –Ni idea de dónde sacaron ese gusto por lo dulce.

—Seh, ni idea, eh –codeó Bill a su gemelo, que sonrió con discreción.

Saliendo de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras para enfrentar el brillo de los flashes y los gritos alegres de familia y amigos que los rodeaba en aquel día especial.

 

—Beny, ése es Papá Georg –apuntó Gweny la pantalla del televisor, donde un video de la fiesta que se había celebrado la noche anterior aparecía.

—Y ése Mamá Gustav –secundó Ginny a su gemela—. Mira… —El bebé, olvidando por unos instantes el mordisquear del pulgar de su pie derecho, siguió la trayectoria de los dedos de sus hermanas, para soltar una risita ligera.

—Mmmaaa –gorgoreó para deleite de sus hermanas, que se abalanzaron sobre él en una lluvia de besitos babosos que Benjamin recibió encantado.

Observándolos a discreción, Gustav se sentía flotar en la nube de felicidad que era su vida diaria.

Sin molestarse en hacer notar su presencia, tomó un par de fotografías nuevas que agregó a su álbum de colección.

 

—Hey, Georgie-Pooh, ¿me oyes? –Susurró Gustav con los labios presionados en el hombro del bajista, los dos abrazados estrechamente en un pequeño rincón de su cama—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Eso creo –respondió Georg luego de un gran bostezo—. ¿Pensando otra vez?

—Ajá –respondió el rubio con arrogancia.

—¿Ahora en qué? –Abrazó más de cerca al baterista, que gustoso entrelazó sus piernas con las de su esposo—. Planeando más para el futuro, ¿mmm?

Gustav soltó aire tibio contra la nuca de Georg. –Un poco, sí –admitió con un poco de bochorno. La felicidad que le bullía por dentro era tal que a las horas más crueles para un padre de tres hijos menos de ocho años (algo como entre media noche y las cinco de la madrugada) le daba por ponerse a parlotear respecto al futuro.

El bajista no podía sino escucharlo con paciencia, también con una sonrisa boba en labios porque las ideas de Gustav resultaban parecer realistas con un toque cómico que venían a ser su versión adulta de los cuentos de hadas.

La variante era que en lugar de oír las aventuras de Blanca Nieves con sus siete enanos o algo por el estilo, se sumía en ensoñaciones cuando Gustav hablaba de hechos futuros: Cuando las gemelas tuvieran novio por primera vez, cómo los acosarían con preguntas para saber las verdaderas intenciones que tendrían con sus hijas o la lista de las interminables ‘primeras vez de algo’ que se extendían a todas las posibilidades. Ya de antes el baterista solía hacerlo, pero agregado Benjamin a la ecuación, las posibilidades se extendían como un alfombrado a lo largo y ancho que Gustav entramaba a su antojo, decorándolo con los detalles cotidianos que componían la vida.

—Estuve pensando qué universidad sería la mejor para ellos –dijo el rubio de la nada—. No imagino a las gemelas de doctoras o abogadas, pero ¿maestras? ¿Suena bien? Beny puede interesarse en algo más arriesgado. Ayer lo atrapé deslizándose por las escaleras de nuevo, quizá quiera ser alpinista o músico, quizá. Ya ves como adora aporrear las teclas del piano en el estudio –declaró al fin.

—Sería genial –concedió Georg—. Mucho mejor porque si se fuga de casa para cumplir sus sueños, no tendremos que pagarle por ello, ¡ouch! –Se quejó cuando Gustav lo pellizcó—. Ok, nada de fugarse, nos va a avisar primero.

—Así está mejor –se volvió a abrazar Gustav de su cuerpo—. ¿Sabes qué me gusta de contarte estas tonterías?

—¿Qué te dan pretexto de sacar la bola de cristal? –Aventuró el bajista con una sonrisa en labios—. ¿No es eso?

—Nah –Gustav se tiró de espaldas, llevando a Georg consigo hasta que ambos estuvieron tan cerca que era imposible que la punta de sus narices no se tocara—. Me gusta porque pueden ser reales…

—También puede que no, Gus –besó Georg la mejilla de éste.

—Lo sé, lo sé –lo sosegó el rubio—. Eso es precisamente lo que me encanta. Mientras tenga un futuro en el qué pensar, planear y vivir cuando llegue su momento… Soy feliz. No pido mucho, sólo tenerte a ti, a los niños, a Bill, a Tom a Bushido y a los demás, ¿sabes? Soy una persona sencilla al respecto.

—Bill no es taaan sencillo.

—Bien, no cuenta –hizo un puchero el baterista—, pero tú sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no?

Georg asintió. Claro que lo sabía. Cada etapa de su vida finalizaba, lo mismo que con cada una que comenzaba del mismo modo. Igual que la felicidad no era eterna, tampoco lo era la tristeza.

—Durmamos –bostezó al fin el baterista—. Soñar con el futuro es bonito, pero…

—Es mejor vivirlo –completó Georg la idea—. Buenas noches, Gus –alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez en aquella noche.

—Buenas noches, Georg –murmuró el rubio antes de caer dormido por igual.

Los dos soñando con su propio universo particular.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
